The present invention relates to a control device, such as a computer mouse, configured to control a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to analog keys included in a control device.
Computer mice are well known devices used for controlling computers, such as personal computers and the like. While computer mice include numerous devices that allow a user to control various functions of a computer, computer mice manufactures continue to strive to provide users' computer mice with improved features that allow user to control a computer in more convenient ways and in new ways. Further, computer mice manufactures continue to strive to provide mice with improved features that improve users' comfortable use of mice to reduce stress on users' hands and arms.